


Androids Don't Feel Pain

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Choking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Fainting, Gen, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sick Connor, Sleep Deprivation, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Connor doesn’t feel pain—at least, not the way humans do.





	1. Low Power Cells

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this robowhump prompt challenege:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://whumptopia.tumblr.com/post/183278577717/30-day-robowhump-prompt-challenege-most-whump>  
> 

“Why’re you talking so slow?” Hank asks, and Connor blinks repeatedly as his vision lags, yawning—a programmed gesture, meant to mimic human sleepiness when his power levels are low.

“I don’t know what you’re… talking about, Lieutenant, I am functioning at… full capacity,” Connor lies, knowing fully well he hasn’t charged in weeks, too distracted by his current case. Hank squints at him suspiciously, and Connor averts his eyes, nearly slumping over onto his desk and falling into standby mode.


	2. Voice Modulator Damage

The rouge android slams him into the wall, both hands squeezing Connor’s neck impossibly tight. His throat nearly collapses under the pressure, and he wheezes—his voice modulator is definitely crushed, judging by the staticky sounds falling from his lips. “H-Hank, h-h-help… H-Hank!”

Connor, struggling, tries to alert his partner, but the rouge android chokes him harder until something gives way and he loses his voice completely.


	3. Overheating

Connor stumbles out of the burning house, his vision clouded with alerts regarding damaged circuits and sparking wires, and collapses on the sidewalk.

**WARNING! DANGER! INTERNAL TEMPERATURE: 104° FAHRENHEIT**

“My… cooling components… are… malfunctioning,” Connor gasps, breathing heavily, and he faintly registers Hank’s worried shouting before he falls into standby mode, unconscious.


	4. Glitch

Connor stumbles across the bull pen on wobbly knees, nearly tripping over himself as a violent shudder rips through his frame.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Connor?" Hank grumbles, obviously concerned only to those who know him well, and rushes over to catch the visibly shaking android before he crashes to the floor.

"Haaaaaa—nnnnnnnk," Connor pleads, his voice polluted with static, and after an abrupt jerk, his face falls slack, his chassis still twitching. 


	5. Virus

“I am an android, Lieutenant,” Connor sniffles, blowing his nose into the kleenex he reluctantly accepted from Hank, “I cannot fall ill.”

“Sure looks like you’re sick, though, son,” Hank says, crossing his arms, and Connor… well, Connor really can’t argue, especially considering how he’s been sneezing and coughing like humans do when they’ve caught the common cold.

“I’ll ask Simon to search my systems for a virus, if that will ease your worries,” Connor sighs, sinking into the lumpy couch and pulling the lieutenant's quilt tighter around his unnaturally cold body, and Hank ruffles his hair, smiling fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Thanks for the support! <3


End file.
